Belleza Alemana
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Felicia sabía que existe toda clase de belleza, pero quien diría que un rubio alemán sería su fascinación. (GerIta, con Fem!Italy)


"Belleza Alemana"

Felicia como todos los días se encontraba en la luna.

Oh, bueno, es un decir, pero saben a que me refiero. Enbobada, atolondrada, en su mundo lindo, fantástico y color de rosa. Miraba la ventana fijamente hacia los arboles que florecían por el verde inicio de la primavera. Si, la vida era una fantasia hermosa a sus ojos y mas al ver a su compañero de enfrente, que se encontraba tomando apuntes sin modificar su serio semblante.

La chica apoyó su mejilla derecha en la palma de su mano ladeando la cabeza para apreciar mejor a tal espécimen. Tan raro, tan fuera de lugar, tan misterioso, tan…

Señorita Vargas, agradecería que dejara de mirar al nuevo alumno y prestara mas atención a la clase.

La italiana suspiro nerviosa y el calor subió a sus mejillas; y cuando pensó que no podría empeorar lo vio de nuevo. La observaba fijamente con sus ojos hipnóticos y azules, casi celestes como el cielo de esa mañana, la veía en estado de "shock", su rostro enloquecido y colorado, y sobre todo eso enfocó su atención en la respiración entrecortada que repetía como sinfonía ese alumno.

¡Se veía tan tierno! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Él era –a pesar de su fornido cuerpo y su gran altura (le calculaba 1.85 metros)- increíblemente adorable!

¡SEÑORITA VARGAS!- gritó el profesor frunciendo sus gruesas cejas- ¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LE DIGO! ¡A LA PRÓXIMA Y VA A DETENCIÓN!

Felicia suspiró y devolvió la mirada a su compañero que ya había vuelto el rostro hacia el pizarrón. Escuchó bajas y tontas risitas, además de uno que otro comentario referente a ella y Ludwig. Ese rubio alemán. _Oh, Ludwig._ Resopló concentrándose en la tediosa clase de arte que impartía aquel antipático inglés cejudo.

Y como pueden ver que todos tenemos un concepto de belleza distinto a los demás…- siguió el profesor.

Pero se detuvo al ver que media clase se encontraba ya sea roncando o mensajeando via "whatsapp" con el o la compañera de al lado. Y ahí comenzó su siniestro plan maestro.

Como veo, han puesto "gran"- remarcó con su típico sarcasmo- atención a mi clase. ¿No es así, Jones?

El aludido, se sobresaltó al oír su apellido, se encontraba dormido y eso que estaba sentado en la primera fila de pupitres.

¿Eh?, ¡Sí, señor!- respondió después de la pregunta que en realidad nunca escuchó.

Bien. Entonces digame un ejemplo de belleza, Jones.

El estadounidense sonrió de lado y recargó el mentón sobre sus manos sin dejar de romper el contacto visual a los ojos esmeralda del maestro. Alzó una ceja.

Pues usted, mi querido profesor. No es nada feo.- soltó no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

El maestro Kirkland se tiñó de rojo toda la cara y gruñó furioso.

¡A DETENCIÓN, JONES! ¡AHORA MISMO!

Alfred tomó sus cosas, colgándose la mochila de lado y se retiró, lanzándole un beso al aire de forma coqueta a un molesto (hasta la médula) profesor.

Todos soltaron tremenda carcajada, hasta que el docente eligió a su siguiente victima, una joven húngara que se encontraba leyendo distraída.

¿Señorita Hendérvary? ¿Ejemplo de belleza?

La muchacha ojiverde se puso de pie, acomodó su larga cabellera castaña.

El amor, profesor Kirkland. Es lo más bello en este mundo.

Arthur sonrió, al fin alguien cuerdo en su clase, decidió ir más a fondo con su cuestionamiento.

¿Podría definirlo o ser más especifica?

Entonces la chica explotó.

¡EL AMOR ENTRE DOS HOMBRES ES LO MÁS BELLO! ¡ARRIBA EL YAOI! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El profesor palmeó su rostro, no sabía porque había llegado a tener esperanza alguna en su clase. En cambio el grupo ya se lo esperaba de ella. Después de todo era la presidenta fujoshi del club yaoista de la escuela.

Tomé asiento, señorita Hendervary- susurró resignado.

Y siguió la clase entre respuestas estúpidas alusiva a la belleza, desde el pervertido francés que dijo "_las delicadas y sensuales curvas de una mujer_" hasta un griego alucinado que alegaba que "los gatos son la belleza animal más delicada que hay". DEFINITIVAMENTE hoy no era su día.

El timbre sonó como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, todos estaban a punto de levantarse de sus pupitres, cuando un carraspeo se interpuso.

No he dado salida, alumnos.

Todos se quejaron volviendo a pegar sus traseros a los bancos resignadamente.

Les he reservado una buena dosis de tarea para este fin de semana, jóvenes- Más quejidos lastimeros cortesía de los estudiantes- En parejas harán un reporte sobre una cultura que consideren la "más bella", debe incluir la ya típica portada con SUS DATOS COMPLETOS. ¡NO LO OLVIDEN O ES CERO!, serán diez hojas- Introduzcan aquí más quejas seguidas de groserías por parte del alumnado- sobre vestimentas, gastronomía, arquitectura y demás objetivos vistos hoy, además de su conclusión personal.

Ya con completa resignación y de despedirse de su vida social (al menos por este fin de semana) asintieron de forma afirmativa.

Su pareja será la primera persona detrás de ustedes, es decir, los de la primera fila con los de la segunda y así sucesivamente, ¿preguntas?- los estudiantes celebraban o lamentaban por su compañero/a de proyecto, sin ponerle la más minima atención a su tutor- Es todo, se pueden retirar.

Al escuchar esas mágicas palabras todos salieron como bólidos del aula educativa. Todos excepto un par que seguía mirándose sin creerlo.

Un alemán sonrojado y una italiana que sonreía de oreja a a oreja feliz de la vida.

¡Ve! ¡Ludwig somos compañeros de proyecto!- gritó abrazando dulcemente a ¿su _amigo_?

Ludwig solo pudo asentir nervioso por el contacto tan cercano de esa hiperactiva chica. Al final de ese largo (para el rubio) abrazo, ambos salieron sin cruzar miradas, ni entablar plática. Se formó un silencio incómodo. El ojiazul decidió por fin decir algo antes de que tomaran caminos diferentes hacia sus respectivas casas.

Felicia –dijo con su voz grave y nerviosa.

¿Mmh? –volteó la italiana aún sonriendo, moviendo su coleta con moño.

¿Qué cultura te parecería la más bella para hacer nuestro proyecto?

Felicia sonrió más y se acercó a milímetros de rozar sus labios con los de Ludwig.

Para mí, la cultura más bella es la alemana, Lud.

El alemán se quedó estático al sentir el corto y delicado beso que la castaña le dejó e la mejilla para despedirse. Era cálido y dulce, como ella.

¿Eh?- Solo atinó a decir todavía sorprendido.

¡Ciao, Lud! ¡Ve!

Y ahí se quedó todavía el rubio observando a la joven desaparecer entre los que caminaban en medio de la ciudad. Respiró hondo y sonrió levemente.

Se podría decir que desde ese día se había enamorado de la cultura italiana.


End file.
